The Hierarchy of Angels
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: The Civil War in Heaven raged on. Castiel was in danger of losing everything. And with the rise of the Seraphim, the highest ranking & most powerful angels in Heaven's Hierarchy & celestial bodies, even above the Archangels, the tides would inevitably turn, bringing new conflicts. What exactly does this mean for the Civil War? For Heaven? Re-write.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_In the beginning… Three words so very innocent. For every story has a beginning, and every story has an end._

_Heaven's story begins millenniums before the worlds and universes as mankind know it were ever formed and created; when Light and Darkness, Time and Death, all ruled the cosmos._

_There was peace… Until there wasn't._

_The Seraphim were born into war; created to battle Darkness, control the realms their Father, Light, had created, and to protect Heaven and the celestial plains._

_The Archangels were born into a time of harmony and unity; a time where the Seraphim flew Heaven's skies, walked in Heaven's depths, and ruled alongside their Father._

_Castiel was born into a time of apathy and the rigid rule of the Archangels; the Seraphim long since lost to time and memory._

_But, this is just the beginning… After all, Heaven's story was still being written and the cosmos and God had long since dictated a different story._


	2. The Seraphim

No One's POV

The Heavens and celestial plains rumbled as the Heavenly Civil War waged on; war cries of angels echoed across the celestial plains, bursts of grace illuminated the sky like lightening, blasts of grace reverberating across the battle field, blood and shadows of wings littering the floor as more angels fell under the blades of their fellow brethren, and both sides grew weary as the hours dragged on pulling the battle into yet another day.

But not all the Heavenly Hosts engaged in the Heavenly Civil War.

Hidden deep within the recesses and corners of Heaven, absent from the mind of the younger angels, and lost to the memories and stories of the Archangels who were no longer around to tell them, the gates of the Holy City stood gleaming in prestige and grandeur, rising high into the skies of Heaven.

The Holy City was the symbol and pinnacle of power, majesty, grace, and holy righteousness of the Father, and it guarded and hid the highest ranking and most powerful angels in Heaven's Hierarchy, those higher and even more ancient than the Archangels themselves.

_The Seraphim._

Commander Sariel gazed across the plains from her post atop her favorite hilltop just outside the walls of the Holy City, observing all the splendor Heaven had to offer, one of her Lieutenants standing faithfully by her side, witnessing the battle between Castiel's and Raphael's forces and the careless slaughter and needless bloodshed it brought; it brought her back to another time, a time where the forces Darkness and Light collided.

_The powers of Darkness roared around the legions of Seraphim as the Seraphim marched and flew to battle, their armor gleaming as blasts of power rocketed around them and the celestial sun waned in the sky marking another day._

_Light and Darkness, God and Amara respectively, clashed together while their children and creations warred around them; God and Amara met, their powers snapping and coiling through the air, electrifying the atmosphere as it lit the celestial sky and surrounding battlefield._

_Sariel marched boldly ahead, her troops following her lead as she commanded them forward; legions of their brethren fighting beside them, their powers rocketing and shaking the skies, rumbling the ground, and their sacrifice evident as blood and wings littered the battle field, soaking the ground in a gruesome sight._

_Sariel saw a few of her fellow Commanders press forward towards Amara, Kemuel, Raziel, Zadkiel, and Ariel gather their powers as if to form an attack while their Father was drawing his sister's attacks._

_But it wouldn't be enough; Amara was too powerful, too vengeful, and too drunk on her own authority over the cosmos._

_"Elijah, you have command." Sariel tells her First Lieutenant, barely sparing a second's glance behind her._

_Sariel joins her fellow Commanders._

_"Ready, sister?" Zadkiel questions, he himself was the High Commander over the entire legions of Seraphim._

_"Ready." Sariel nods, gathering her powers, feeling the celestial powers from Heaven and her grace swell within her._

_Zadkiel gives the command._

_"**NO!**" Sariel screams watching Amara blast her brother and fellow Commander. "**Zadkiel!**"_

_Amara and Zadkiel fell, Zadkiel bursting into a blast of grace and Amara taking five of the top Seraphim Commander's powers into the chest, falling back into her own powers and destruction, God sealing her in a cage his own powers._

_"Daughter…" God says, his footsteps walking towards Sariel as she kneels on the burnt battle field._

_"Father." Sariel bows her head._

_"Zadkiel will be missed. His sacrifice will be honored…" God says, his tone grave. "However, the responsibility to lead Heaven is now **yours**."_

_"Yes, Father." Sariel nods, rising from the ground, turning to face the remaining legions of Seraphim. "Semper Fi. Semper Fortis." Sariel raises her hand into a salute to her fellow Seraphim, the echo of thousands left standing deafening._

_War had changed the Seraphim, returning from the bloodshed and violence was nearly impossible for some; the Seraphim were created as the **protectors** as Heaven and peace did not come easy for them, for it was not something they were accustomed to._

_In the end, it was easier said than done._

It had been millenniums of years since she had felt the heat and rush of battle, feel the power of her grace as she lay waste to the enemy, and let Heaven's warm winds fill her wings; but that was in the past, and she had made sacrifices and choices to protect both Heaven and the angels that resided in it.

Watching the battle rage on in the celestial plains, in what used to be Heaven's glory, Sariel's thoughts were filled with unrest and discomfort as she paced back and forth, her six wings rustling gently in growing restlessness and concern, her angel sword gleaming in Heaven's celestial sun.

Sariel disappeared from her spot only to return to the Holy City, the gates standing tall and imposing, golden and shimmering.

Sariel felt her powers gather once more as her eyes glowed icy blue with her grace, her hands pushing forward with her powers.

Large locks began grinding together, the Enochian wards glowing hot under Sariel's powers, and with one final glow, the gates to the Holy City _clicked_ and **_opened_**.

**_Semper Fi. Semper Fortis. ~ Always Faithful. Always Strong._**


	3. Celestial Wave Lengths

No One's POV

The Heavens rumbled with the war cries of angels, both Castiel and Raphael's forces tirelessly fighting against one another in a brutal battle to end the Heavenly Civil War; it would be the third battle in a month, even by celestial standards, for although angels and celestial beings measured time differently even if it was not by human or Earth standards, they still measured time.

On Earth, not a soul nor being knew what raged on in Heaven, blissfully unaware of how their fate rested on the outcome of the Heavenly Civil War.

Sariel, although was firm and unwavering in her decision to lead her garrisons and fellow Seraphim back into the leadership of Heaven, taking back what was rightfully theirs all along, frowned as she looked over the battlefield and the careless and unneeded bloodshed; the challenges she and her fellow Seraphim faced would be no small feat to unify Heaven, and it was a delicate matter if she were to do this properly, she could not stumble ahead like a clumsy tiger cub learning to walk.

Oh, how far Heaven had fallen in the absence of the Seraphim; this was _not_ her Father's intention.

"Elijah." Sariel speaks, her wings rustling behind her slightly, her decision now made.

"High Commander." Elijah bows, coming to Sariel's side.

"I am concerned about the deal between Crowley and Castiel regarding Purgatory. I must speak with Castiel." Sariel tells Elijah; upon her decision to re-enter Heaven's affairs, Seraphim scouts had immediately been sent to Earth to appraise Earth's activities, and even more recently a scout had returned with news that Crowley was circling closer to Purgatory's location and discovering the key to breaking to open, and with the Winchester's recent involvement, things would only get more complicated and out of hand given previous dealings. "I shall return shortly."

"I understand, High Commander Sariel." Elijah bows again before leaving Sariel to her own thoughts.

"Hello Castiel." Sariel appears suddenly to the Winchesters and Castiel, her celestial form wrapping around her in pure light, shimmering and iridescent; unlike the other angels, the Archangels included, the Seraphim, with so much greater power, were not beholden to the rules of taking a vessel, rather had power alone to create their own, they were pure celestial waves lengths, storming seas raging and crashing against the cliffs, a hurricane consuming the lands, all bottled up to take form and walk upon the Earth.

"Do not be afraid." Sariel offers, her broad, six wings folding behind her in the most non-threatening way as possible as she sees Castiel instantly tense, his wings rustling uneasily behind him as his posture becomes wary.

*"Do not be afraid. For I do not come to harm the Winchesters, Castiel. I only come to speak with you." Sariel repeats.

"Do you promise?" Castiel questions, shifting uneasily as if unsure whether to attack, defend, or simply remain where he stood; Castiel did not recognize Sariel, of course, her power and grace like nothing he had ever seen, nearly over powering by presence alone, but it did not mean he would not try for the sake of his charges and friends.

"I promise." Sariel answers patiently.

"You will not harm the Winchesters." Castiel states again, although the tone remains more questioning than a statement.

"I will not harm the Winchester brothers, Castiel." Sariel repeats patiently, not at all offended at his doubt she was sure many other angels like Archangel Michael or Archangel Raphael would be when questioned, they never were the most patient angels in the Heavenly Hosts, despite the fact that Sariel had been Michael's mentor and had tried to instill in him all the qualities it took to be a leader and Commander of Heaven.

"Then I will I come with you." He replies decisively.

"Woah! _Hold up Cas!_ Who is this chick? Do you _trust _her? She's obviously an angel! She could be working for Raphael!" Dean protests quickly, giving Sariel a threateningly look while clapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I am an angel too, Dean, in case you have forgotten. I must protect you and your brother. I will be fine." Castiel responds, barely glancing at his friend before returning his gaze back to the angel in front of him, his wings rustling uneasily once again, clearly uncertain in knowing if Dean's words would provoke a reaction like they would have if it had been Zachariah or any other angel.

"Listen here, _lady_! If my friend, Cas here, doesn't come back in one piece, I _swear_ to God I will find you and _kill_ you!" Dean threatens fiercely, a glare on his face.

"_Dean!_" Castiel reprimands sharply, pushing Dean further behind him, wings unfolding, of course unseen to the Winchesters, as he awaits a reaction, no doubt fearing the worst.

"I understand, Dean Winchester." Sariel simply replies solemnly, more amused by his reaction than irritated; his loyalty was admirable.

"Now come, Castiel. We have much to discuss. Until next time, Dean and Sam Winchester." Sariel commands before offering her hand to the younger Sariel like a mother to a child, or perhaps an older sibling to a younger one, disappearing the moment they touch.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Father truly outdid himself with Earth and humanity." Sariel muses, letting her gaze take in the beauty of her Father's last creation, of course, there were many other worlds her Father had created, however, this had been his last.

Castiel merely shifts, remaining silent as the two angels stand among the high mountains and the glacier lake, his wings rustling anxiously behind him as he takes in the surrounding area.

"I believe in what you fight for, Castiel." Sariel begins again; truly Sariel loved Earth and humanity, and she coveted the fact that angels had walked among it and cultivated it while the Seraphim had been forced to watch from the confines of the Holy City. "We are more than the orders we follow. We are powerful and can do a lot of good. And though it may seem otherwise, Father created us with the capacity to love, to feel emotion, and to think for ourselves. Raphael is wrong. He is corrupted by power, traditionalism, and blindness to follow orders. He does not think. And that shall be his downfall." Sariel finishes, her gaze now lost to memories of a different time.

"I understand that you may not trust me and that you may question my intentions, Castiel. That you fear I am here to reprimand you, to cast you down…" Sariel continues, turning to face the young Seraph completely. "But I am _not_ the Archangels."

"I am a _Seraphim_. Leading Heaven is my right. It is what I was created to do. The Seraphim were the protectors of Heaven, angels, and all celestial beings. And I am the High Commander. I have long been held in the confines of the Holy City with my brethren. Heaven is my _home_. And I have watched as it was torn apart by war and ambition. It was once beautiful beyond comparison, Father's glory, righteousness, and power shone throughout every corner of the celestial plains. I only wish to see it restored and right the wrongs of the Archangels. Do you understand this? Power is not what I seek, Castiel."

Castiel remains quiet for a moment, Sariel's form seeming to shimmer almost brighter as recognition flares in his mind; of course he knew who this angel was now, Seraphim were legends, myths, stories that the younger angels had been told as fledglings, protectors, guardians of Heaven and the angels, the fiercest warriors of Heaven and of their Father's army, but who had disappeared from Heaven.

"_Commander Sariel_." Castiel bows his head to her. "I- I do not have much to offer you… And I do not understand _why_ you are not disappointed in me, why you are here… Talking to me… After all I have done. All the damage and chaos I have caused. I am a _failure_. I am unworthy. As you have said, leading Heaven is your right." Castiel finally replies, looking away from Sariel's gaze shamefully, his wings curling a little around him.

"You are not a failure or unworthy, Castiel." Sariel replies softly. "You have learned much during your time on Earth and with the Winchesters. You are an example and leader to your brethren that they look to. I do not wish to take that from you or wish for command of the garrisons under your leadership. The Archangels were Commanders under my leadership once, and I would do the same for you. You are a strong, fearless, selfless, noble, and capable leader. I would not remove you from being a Commander. I do, however, require _one_ thing." Sariel's gaze turns more serious than ever.

"You _must_ give up your quest to find and open Purgatory, and end your work with Crowley _immediately_." Sariel's grace crackling with power around them and her wings snapping for emphasis. "If you do not, we will not aid you or allow you to remain in command. You _cannot_ possible fathom, nor understand, and know of the monsters that lie locked in Purgatory's depths. To open Purgatory would be a dangerous mistake, one that affects Heaven, Hell, and Earth. You not want me as an enemy, Castiel. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Commander Sariel. I will end things immediately." Castiel promises with a dip of his head.

"Very well. I will hold you to that promise." Sariel accepts Castiel's words as good. "Now, shall we return to the Winchesters? I am sure your friends are worried by now and I promised Dean Winchester I would return you in one piece." Sariel looks at Castiel amused, before quickly teleporting them to the hotel in which the Winchesters were located.

"Cas!" Dean immediately remarks, quickly jumping up from where he sat on his bed to greet his friend.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replies, his entire posture relaxing, wings folding completely behind him.

"Hello Dean Winchester. As promised I have returned Castiel to you in one piece."

"Hmph." Dean only replies, his eyes narrowing distrustfully.

"Dean, that is enough. Commander Sariel is an ally." Castiel says sternly, casting a questioning look as if to ask permission to tell Dean of our discussion.

"It is not my place to decide. If you trust Dean Winchester and his brother to keep our discussion a secret, than I trust that they will."

"I do trust them." Castiel says earnestly, looking very much like an eager tiger cub the Seraphim kept in their nurseries seeking a treat for good behavior.

"Very well. Now, I must leave. Until we meet again, Castiel. Remember your promise." Sariel nods before disappearing from the Winchester's hotel room.

**_Yes, this is a re-write of the same story. I have decided to completely re-write it. Basically the same premise, but no romance... Just wasn't working as much as I love me some Castiel and I love Gabe!_**

**_*"And the angel said to them, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people'." ~ Luke 2:10_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	4. Deal Breaker

No One's POV

"Okay Cas, _spill_. What did she want? Who is this _chick_ anyways?" Dean promptly demands directly after the second angel disappears.

Other than Cas, in his opinion all angels were feathered, spineless, _dickheads_ that only cared about themselves. He did not trust this angel and he _definitely_ didn't trust her intentions; her timing was too suspicious to be anything _but_ bad news, at least in his opinion.

More than that, it was something about her presence itself that made him uneasy, _more_ than uneasy. Though he generally hated the presence of any other feathered assholes, other than Cas, most other angels simply annoyed him, but her presence put his _entire_ body on edge, agitated in a way that his hunter instincts screamed at him to do _something_.

"Spill?" Castiel questions, clearly confused. "There is no spil-"

"I mean- never mind, Cas. Just, what did she want, Cas?" Dean sighs, waving his hand off, too impatient to explain the human idiom to his angelic friend.

"There is nothing to worry about, Dean. Commander Sariel has offered to help, to aid me in the war against Raphael. She is an ally. With her the war can be won. She will set Heaven right, as it should be." Castiel replies, his expression turning light, hopeful, and encouraged by what he had just said.

"Okay, fine. So this 'Commander Sariel' chick is an ally. But what can she do? She is only _one_ angel. Raphael is an Archangel." Dean is clearly skeptical and cautions; you could say it was his hunter instinct to not trust the supernatural, or his past experiences. Either way, the last thing he wanted was Castiel to get himself into trouble because he trusted someone he shouldn't have, Castiel was family after all.

"You do not understand, Dean. Commander Sariel is the most _powerful_ and _highest_ ranking angel of Heaven and of _all_ the celestial bodies. There is none higher nor more powerful than her, even the Archangels could not rival her strength and might. She leads and commands the Seraphim, the _highest_ ranking and most _fierce_ angels in our hierarchy. Their power and might is incomprehensible and incomparable. As a fledgling, I heard stories of their great battles, quests, and heroics. If she is willing to fight in this war, her legion will follow _without_ fail." He says with strong conviction, seemingly awe struck and reverent as well.

"Okay, so Commander Sariel is super powerful and badass, practically a legend, blah, blah. I get that. But do you _really_ know her intentions, Cas? I mean if she is as powerful as you claim, what's to say she won't suddenly turn and try to take Heaven for her own gain once Raphael is out of the picture?" Dean points out, Castiel's supposed "reassurance" not really reassuring Dean at all; in fact it was doing the exact opposite.

"You do not need to worry, Dean. I assure you, Commander Sariel's intentions are good. She only wishes to see Heaven restored to its former glory. To right the wrong of the Archangels. Heaven will be as it once was." He replies without blinking and without thought; as he once had when he had been under Michael's thumb.

"Okay, she may _say_ that, but how do you really _know_ that, Cas? What happens after the war is won?" Dean continues to push for more information. "What does that mean? _Heaven will be as it once was?_"

"I just _know, _Dean. She told me of her intentions. She is a _Seraphim_. She will help to restore Heaven and right the wrongs of the Archangels. What else do I need to know? It is not my place to question her." He says solemnly, his words striking an unnerving chord in Dean's mind. He was acting once again like a mindless soldier, never questioning his orders, not thinking for himself. What had she done to him?

"Cas, man, why are you acting like this? What did she _do _to you man!? Did she do some angel mojo and _brainwash_ you? This isn't _you,_ Cas! Since when do you say 'it is not my place to question her'? I swear to God, I'm going to find her and stick an angel blade so far-" Dean begins to rant a bit aggressively only to be cut off by Castiel, in return, aggressively pushing him against the wall, expression hard and unforgiving, blue eyes ice cold.

"Do not threaten Commander Sariel, Dean. It would be unwise to do so in my presence again. I am only sharing this information with you because I thought you would be pleased to hear it. I was wrong." He states, his grace now blazing through his eyes.

"Okay- okay. I- I'm just _concerned_ about you okay? _This isn't you_." Dean emphasizes the last part as he remains pinned under Castiel's weight, choosing not to struggle, it wouldn't do much anyways, as an angel, a Seraph, Cas was a thousand times stronger, despite his vessel's less than strikingly strong looks.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, Dean. _I am fine_. This is good news. I must leave now, I have other business to attend to." Castiel only says, now stepping away.

"Cas-" Dean sighs, worried and a bit disappointed, but in a blink of an eye and flutter of wings Castiel was gone, Dean's body dropping with a light thud from the wall.

"_Damn it!_"

Contrary to what people believed, Hell was not burning fiery pits of damnation or fire, sulfur, and brimstone, it was actually more of a temperate temperature, demons weren't _complete_ monsters; that was not to say Hell wasn't… _Hell_… But, under Crowley's reign, it was must more civilized and smooth running, he _was_ a business man after all; he liked order, direction, a little civilized sophistication.

Castiel had been to Hell more than he cared to admit, particularly once he had agreed to work with the new King of Hell to open Purgatory and secure the souls to win the Heavenly Civil War; it wasn't something he particularly _enjoyed_, the deal or working with Crowley, but desperate times called for desperate measures… Or… That was what Dean often said. And, well, Castiel _had_ been pretty desperate, despite all his power it still hadn't been enough so far to fight against Raphael.

The new discussion he had just come from with Sariel, _High Commander_ Sariel, an angel that he himself had only heard of a few times in his younger years as a fledgling, a bed time story, a myth, a legend greater than he, gave him a glimmer of hope for the future of Heaven that he hadn't had previously.

"Well hello there, Castiel." Crowley turns to look at the Seraph. "What brings you to my little nook of the world?"

"I have something to discuss with you, Crowley." Castiel answers, his tone direct, but despite his tone, he fidgets slightly under Crowley's gaze, his wings twitching ever so slightly as if to display his discomfort.

"Well then." Crowley offers back, dusting off his hands from his work and turning to look at Castiel. "Let's hear it…" Crowley gestures.

"Our deal to open Purgatory must end." Castiel promptly responds.

"Wait a second, Giraffe-" Crowley protests.

"That is all I have to say." Castiel moves to leave.

"Now, wait just a _bloody_ second!" Crowley demands, his tone impatient. "You can't just _say_ something like that without a good explanation." Crowley protests. "We had a deal."

"Yes, we did… But now I no longer need your assistance." Castiel answers plainly, turning back to look at the King of Hell.

"And why is that?" Crowley growls, annoyed at Castiel's lack of explanation. "If you have something to say… Say it. Plain and simple."

Castiel once again seems to fidget, wings twitching slightly behind him; Castiel was unsure if Commander Sariel wanted her presence to be known yet.

"What, bee in your bonnet, Castiel?" Crowley questions, his tone slightly sarcastic, yet at the same time almost concerned; Crowley, despite his status as the new King of Hell, the former King of the Crossroads, and in general, a demon, he wasn't _actually_ heartless. And, despite also being in general, on opposites sides of the Seraph and his two menaces in plaid, he had come to respect them, and dare he say care for them in his own sort of way.

"Because I have found assistance in the Heavenly Civil War elsewhere." Castiel asks. "I do not need to explain myself to you, King of Hell… The deal to open Purgatory is over."

"Well…" Crowley huffs, dusting off his hands and jacket of imaginary dust. "I suppose that changes things."

"Yes." Castiel answers.

"I suppose cleaning up your messes won't be too much of a loss for me." Crowley says with a nonchalant shrug. "And, this alliance, of sorts, was bound to end sooner or later…" Crowley adds.

"I suppose I should wish you good luck with your new… Whatever it is you're doing… We weren't totally awful to work with, Giraffe." Crowley offers.

"Yes… Well… You too. Good… Luck…" Castiel offers awkwardly, his tone stilted as if he doesn't completely understand human customs before disappearing.


End file.
